In love with my kidnapper
by xXxWhispersOfTheDeadxXx
Summary: Four girls of konoha are kidnapped by akatsuki. But along the way the akatsuki fall for the girls. Can their love last? Or will their love be destroyed by leader? HidaXino ItaXHina SasoXSaku DeiXTen


**_CC: I'm CC, and this story is about the akatsuki kidnapping four naruto girls. But they end up loving them somehow..What will happen next? Lets find out!! :D _**

**_Deidara: CC? Is this a bad story?? _**

**_Hidan: Knowing her, yeah.  
_**

**_Itachi: oh yeah..No doubt there.  
_**

**_Sasori: Get on with the story woman!  
_**

**_CC: THEN ALL OF YOU SHUT UP!!!!!_**

**_CC: ON WITH THE STORY!! :D_**

So..We have to take some women with us? That's going to be fun..hm.. Deidara sighed.

Here we are in konoha, and all we have to do is convince them to go somewhere in an ally way or something, knock em out and run..Pretty easy if you ask me.. Sasori explained.

To you..Im going to make it a little more fun.. Itachi said with a evil smirk on his face.

So we have to find hinata, sakura, tenten, and ino.. Sasori explained to the four men.

Orders are for deidara to find tenten, me to find sakura, itachi to find hinata and Hidan to find ino.. Sasori told them.

Fun.. Hidan said.

Okay, hm.. Deidara answered.

Hyuga, huh? I'll enjoy myself... Itachi said.

Lets go..We meet outside the konoha gates... Sasori explained.

Everyone nodded and went off to find the girls but had to try not to get caught.

So tenten..Where are you? Deidara wondered.

Bye TenTen! He heard someone yell.

Ah, hm. Deidara said.

Deidara came up behind her and knocked her out, tied her up and ran out of konoha before getting caught.

He hid outside the konoha gates in a tree out of sight.

Sasori saw sakura and made her walk outside of the konoha gates under his control and then tied her up.

Him and her sat with deidara up in the trees with tenten.

Don't worry, we wont hurt you.. Sasori said running a finger down sakuras cheek making her blush.

He smirked.

This will be easy..Too bad the base was moved farther then here because now its going to take about about a week to get there...But i suppose having these girls with us, we wont die of bordum.. Sasori thought to himself watching sakura calmly sit there.

Smart girl, hm.. Deidara thought to himself.

Itachi came up behind hinata in a dark ally way.

She got lost and was walking down the ally and ran right into Itachi.

His arm was keeping her in place by the waist.

She couldn't scream because her lips were covered by his.

He tied her up before she could do anything.

When he broke the kiss he put a finger over her lips.

Now, hyuga..If you play nice and do what i say..I wont hurt you..Is that clear hinata? Itachi told her.

She nodded a little scared.

Good girl.. Itachi said pulling her into his chest and holding her there.

Hinata blushed making itachi smirk.

Can we get out of konoha without you screaming? Itachi asked her.

She nodded knowing if she screamed he would take her life.

He tossed her over his shoulder and ran out of konoha without being spotted.

He set her down on the tree outside of konoha.

So we got hinata, sakura, and tenten..but where the hell is ino?! Sasori asked getting impatient.

Who are you?! Ino asked.

Quiet woman!! Are you trying to get us caught..Now if you don't want to get hurt, you'll come with me quietly!! Hidan demanded.

She was so scared she nodded and he tied her up and threw her over his shoulder and left.

Lets go.. Sasori said.

They started to run and ran for two days and then almost got caught by anbu so hid in the tree's.

The girls teared up a little as they watched the anbu passing them.

Itachi felt a drop of water hit his hand.

Are you crying? Itachi asked.

Hinata nodded no.

And shook the tears away.

Itachi sighed.

As the anbu disappeared they started to run again.

Hey, Deidara? Sasori asked.

Hm? He answered.

Think we should stop and let the girls wash up, after all we kind of got them all dirty.. Sasori said.

True..We did get them dirty when were hiding in the grass.., hm.. Deidara replyed.

They all stopped when the saw a river.

They set the girls down.

We expect you girls to not run..Or the consequences will be severe..If you do as we say, then you wont get hurt...So don't try and run..Or we will hunt you down and you'll be wishing you stayed put.. Sasori warned them.

They untied them and they nodded and walked over the springs and got undressed and took a dip.

Sakura..Im scared.... Hinata said.

I know hinata...I'm sure if we don't do anything stupid then they wont hurt us..Just do as they say...Sakura said.

So..Hinata is scared? What did you do to her? Sasori asked itachi.

They were listening in to make sure no one was talking about escaping.

I didn't do anything..I told her if she plays nice and doesn't scream i wouldn't hurt her.. Itachi said.

C'mon girls..Lets lighten the mood a little..!! Ino tried to make them smile a little more.

How?! WE JUST GOT KIDNAPPED!!! Hinata said as her voice was breaking.

Jeez..She sounds scared... Sasori said.

Itachi raised an eyebrow and listened to her.

She does.. Itachi agreed.

That ino chick sounds a little too enthusiastic... Sasori said.

I agree,hm.. Deidara said.

Hidan sighed.

Well, then lets make the most of it...I mean, if we sit here sad, then we might let ourselves make a stupid mistake..So which one do you think is cutest..?! Ino tried to lighten the mood.

The guys held back a laugh.

Okay..This week is going to be real fun now...! Sasori laughed.

They started laughing.

Well, i like the red head..!! He is so hot!!!! Sakura said dreamily.

Sasori smirked.

Hinata, who do you think is hot? Ino asked.

Well.. She blushed.

I kinda like the uchiha..He is..really cute.. Hinata said.

Oh mama! Going for the bad boys huh hinata? Ino winked.

They all almost fell over laughing.

This will be fun.. Itachi said.

Oh lord... Sasori said.

Ino!! You haven't told us who you like!! Sakura said.

Well, if you must know..I kinda think the silver haired guy is hot..!!! Did you see his eyes..!!! Like pools of pleasure..!!!!! Ino said dreamily with hearts in her eyes.

The girls laughed.

Like pools of pleasure?! Sakura laughed.

Ino-chan, you hardly know this man and your talking like your married to him!! Hinata laughed.

Hidan smirked.

Well, well, well... Hidan said with a evil smirk on his face.

You guys are crazy..The blonde guy in the hottest!! His smile melts me!!! TenTen said with a giggle.

Deidara smiled.

Fun, hm. Deidara said.

Lets hurry it up girls... Sasori yelled.

If your not out in 5 minutes, we will have to drag you out of there, fully dressed or not. Hidan jokingly threatened.

They laughed when they heard a scream come from the girls.

Hinata?! Sakura asked the red faced girl.

THANK YOU! Hinata's face is burning red now because of you guys!!! Ino yelled.

Your welcome! Hidan yelled back.

They laughed when they heard the girls telling hinata to breathe.

The girls got out and got dressed.

Itachi patted the ground next to him as hinata walked over.

She sat next to him.

Sasori motioned for sakura to sit next to him.

Deidara did the same with tenten.

Hidan patted the ground next to him when ino looked at him.

The girls sat next to the boys they liked.

So in the morning we are heading out..hm. Deidara told everyone.

Hinata yawned and leaned her head backwards and fell asleep.

The girls did the same.

The boys watched the girls sleeping.

Itachi moved a strand of hair from hinata's face.

Beautiful.. Itachi thought to himself.

Itachi watched hinata move her head to his chest and he wrapped an arm around her.

Sasori wrapped an arm around sakura's shoulder and she got up and moved her head to his shoulder and went back to bed.

TenTen fell asleep on Deidara's lap.

Ino fell asleep on Hidan's shoulder with hidan's arm around her waist.

The guys took turns sleeping so they could watch for anbu and make sure the girls didn't run.

She..Is..SO..HOT! Hidan thought to himself.

**_END OF CHAPTER 1 _**

_**Deidara: WOO! I got the hot girl in my lap!!**_

_**Itachi: *nosebleed* she is so hot **_

_**Sasori: *staring at sakura* AMAZING!  
**_

_**Hidan: Ino is sexy!  
**_

_**CC: *shaking head* Men.  
**_

_**Itachi: is someone jealous?  
**_

_**Deidara: *smirk*  
**_

_**Hidan: I think CC's getting jealous.  
**_

_**Sasori: *evil smile*  
**_

_**CC: NO! Im not!!! I just wish you guys wouldn't drool over them!! **_

**_Itachi: Would you rather us drool over you..? *inches from CC's face*  
_**

_**CC: *blushing and faints*  
**_

_**Deidara: Well until chapter two people, hm!! :D BYE BYE!! Maybe in chapter two CC will get back up!  
**_

_**Tobi: COOKIES ARE TAKING OVER THE WORLD!! :3**_


End file.
